


Perfume

by iamnotfine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, M/M, because why not, best friend - Freeform, not so homo chanbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotfine/pseuds/iamnotfine
Summary: "This perfume only smells good on you." Baekhyun said





	Perfume

**Author's Note:**

> Just chanbaek being chanbaek ;)  
> Cross posted this on aff ^^

"Where you at bro?"

 

Baekhyun sighed. He just finished his schedule for today and Chanyeol promised that they will hang out together tonight. He was expecting a warm welcome, great food and comfortable atmosphere for him to relax and spends time with his best friend just like usual. Just the thought of it already make him feeling giddy and lowkey excited. 

 

Well he certainly did not expect this though.

 

Standing in front of Chanyeol's house while ringing the doorbell only to be greeted by silence. Where is he? Did he forget? He frowned at the thought Chanyeol forgetting their midnight hangout. 

 

He pressed the speed dial 1 and clicked the said person's contact. It was only a beep before Chanyeol picked up the call. Thank god!

 

"I'm still at the bowling place." Chanyeol could hear Baekhyun clicked his tongue when he heard Chanyeol's response.

 

"On my defense, I was going to go back earlier but kasper kind of hold me back." He gulped. Even without seeing his expression, Chanyeol perfectly knew that Baekhyun is rolling his eyes now.

It was true though. He already packed his things and ready to go home because he promised baekhyun that they will hang out tonight. But kasper just had to tripped him into feeling guilty for being a party pooper and there he is, stucked in the bowling place while others are playing. 

 

"Then why bother asking me to hangout with you?" If voice could kill, he would surely slice chanyeol's throat by now. He was really tired due to his schedule today. He wanted to have a good rest but chanyeol ruined it. To say that he's really annoyed is an understatement. 

 

"Just go inside, baek." Chanyeol groans. "You know where i put my house spare key, right?" Baekhyun frowned. If he knew this would happen, he surely wouldn't even bother to come here. 

 

"I might as well go home. What's the point of me staying here when the owner itself aren't at home" Baekhyun grumbled. 

 

"Just go inside and get some rest, okay? It's already late and it's too dangerous if you want to go back to our dorm at this hour." Chanyeol pleaded.  "I promise I will try to escape from them and go home as soon as possible." Chanyeol bited his lips, scared that if he had annoyed the older even more.

 

He was really sure with his assumption when Baek just hanged up on hin without saying a "goodbye" or "fine" or anything. Chanyeol could only let out a sigh. It's not like he didn't try to escape or anything. He tried his hardest to escaped, ran away from his friends but he ended up always get caught by one of his friends at his attempt of escaping from them.

 

 

 

This gonna be a long night. Chanyeol thought. 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun scoffed. If he knows things were going to turned out like this, he wouldn't even bother to come here. He could have went straight to his dorm and maybe have some good sleep by now. 

 

Stupid Chanyeol and his friends! Baekhyun scoffed. I came here right after i finished my schedule, worried if I had you waiting for so long and this is how you repay me?! By ditching me for your friends?!!! Baekhyun let out a frustrated scream and stomped his feet a few times before calmed himself down again.

 

 

He quickly reached out for the house spare key (which chanyeol hide it under the plant near his main door. It's stupid because people could easily find it and break into his house. But hey, it's Chanyeol we're talking about) and made his way into the house. He went straight to the bedroom and plopped himself onto Chanyeol's king size bed. 

 

Baekhyun sighed in content. The bed was so comfortable to the point he don't feel like waking up and change his clothes anymore. Chanyeol wouldn't like it so much if he knows Baekhyun didn't change before going to the bed. It's becoming one of Baekhyun's habit these days to sleep without changing into a proper pyjamas. Needless to say, chanyeol as his roommate dorm had taken a dislike to this habit of Baekhyun and had never failed to nagged at him every single time he saw Baekhyun without a proper pyjamas before going to bed.

 

 

❤

 

 

Baekhyun were sleeping soundly on chanyeol's bed before he woke up due to hearing some noises at the living room. He rubbed his eyes out of drowsiness and blinked a few times for a clearer view. 

 

Ah right! I'm at Chanyeol's house! Baekhyun suddenly remembered that he's not at the dorm but instead, he's at his bestfriend's house.

 

"It must be yeol" Baekhyun thought and slowly rose up from the bed. It's cute how chanyeol obviously trying not to make any noise and careful knowing that baekhyun could be sleeping at this time. But who is he kidding? He could practically hears chanyeol's breathing miles away. 

 

He makes his way to the living room only to be greeted by the sight of chanyeol slumped on the sofa and his face were covered by his cap. Baekhyun figured Chanyeol must be tired judging by how he didn't straight away went to his room but instead, lying on the sofa. He kind of felt guilty now because he snapped at the giant and abruptly hung up the call without saying anything. He pretty sure chanyeol knew how pissed he was at him. It is obviously not chanyeol's fault. Even baekhyun knew it. But somehow the tiredness took a toll on him and he became kind of grumpy without him knowing.

 

Baekhyun walked towards chanyeol and stopped in front of the sofa where chanyeol is lying on now. To be honest, he's still in his drowsiness state and chanyeol just really looked so comfortable and warm and perfect for him to cuddle with. So before he can't stop himself, he found himself already climbed on top of chanyeol and snuggle with the giant. He could feel chanyeol was taken back for a second judging by how his body tense before he quickly relaxed his body when he realized it was just baekhyun. 

 

"If I die from heart attack, I'll make sure you will get sue." Chanyeol said with a hoarse voice. He admitted he was kind of shock when he felt a body on top of him. But then he remember it was just Baekhyun so he just let him be. He did not have the heart to throw his best friend away. Plus, both of them are tired. So he figured he will just let baekhyun uses him as his personal teddy bear to cuddle with. He chuckled when he felt the older snuggling closer to him and rested his head at the crook of chanyeol's neck. 

 

"I was so sure you'd be sleeping though." Chanyeol frowned. "Did I kind of wake you up? I'm sorry I just-" he words were cuts off when baekhyun placed a finger on his lips to shut him off. He raised his head and looked straight into chanyeol's eyes.

 

"Don't talk, yeol. Yes you woke me up dumbass and I'm trying to sleep again. So shut up." Baekhyun snuggle closer to Chanyeol and shut his eyes again to sleep. He could've get up from him and sleep on chanyeol's comfortable bed but instead, he oddly finds it more comfortable to sleep on chanyeol rather than the bed. He does not know why. Maybe because the bed is too big and it kind of makes him feel lonely. But whatever it is, baekhyun just prefer chanyeol than the bed. 

 

"You didn't changed." Chanyeol said with a monotone.

 

"Is that a statement or a question?" 

 

"Baekhyun." 

 

"And here i thought you wouldn't noticed." Baekhyun mumbled. "On my defense, i don't have a proper pyjamas to change into." 

 

"And my big ass wardrobe doesn't have anything that you can wear to sleep, hmm?" Baekhyun looked up only to see chanyeol staring at him. "I know for a fact that this friend of mine is such a lazy ass and he uses too many excuses to get away from everything" Baekhyun yelped when Chanyeol pinched one of his buttcheek.

Baekhyun giving him a scandalous look. "What the fuck, Yeol?" Before playfully hit the latter's shoulder. Chanyeol just give him a big grin (the one where one of his eyes will twitch kind of smile) which showed he doesn't feel guilty at all pinching Baek's buttcheek.

 

To be honest, Baekhyun actually don't care a bit with Chanyeol's action. They're at that stage where they can be naked around each other and won't get weird out by it. That's just shows how they're so comfortable with  each other presence. (There was once where Baekhyun played League of Legend with Chanyeol. Now that wasn't really weird, right? But the weird part of this story is Baekhyun playing it while naked. Naked.)

 

They were in comfortable silence and just hears each other breathe before baekhyun spoke. "You smells nice though. Is it a new perfume?"

 

No wonder he's cuddling with me. He's loving the smell of my new perfume. Chanyeol thought. 

 

"Yeah. New perfume. I bought it yesterday when I was shopping with sehun. A bit pricey though since it is limited edition. You like it?" Chanyeol ruffles Baek's hair and giggles when the older kept on smelling him. 

 

Baekhyun nodded vigorously. "I love it. This is way better than the previous perfume you wore. The one that you let me smells at the award show. What show was it again? That perfume was really, full offense to the factory and the company that made the perfume, horrible and the worse I had ever smell." He scrunches his nose when he remembered those days when chanyeol always playfully sprayed that perfume on him. He would take an hour bath just to get rid of the smell. 

 

"It was Gaon Chart Award and hey it is not that bad. Your nose are just too sensitive and picky." Chanyeol yelped when Baekhyun playfully bited one of his shoulder. "Ouch Baekkie!" 

 

Baek stuck his tongue out and quickly buried his face on the crook of chanyeol's neck again when the latter threatened to pull his cute button nose. Both of them ended up laughing at their childish action. "Childish as fuck" Baekhyun snorted.

 

The laughter eventually died down and they fell into a comfortable silence again before Chanyeol quietly apologized. "I'm sorry we could not play games today." He pouted and wrapped his arms around baek's waist tightly. He felt guilty because he was the one who invited the older and yet he was the one who cancelled it. "I swear I was going to come home early but kasper kind of hold me back and i feel bad and i just-" he didnt managed to finishes his words though when he heard Baekhyun chuckled.

 

"It's okay" he shuddered when baek talked near his ear and he could feels his breathe. "I was annoyed. Like really annoyed because you kinda ditched me for your friends." Chanyeol was about to protest but then Baekhyun continued. "But I know it's not your fault. Don't sweat it. We could always play it anytime or you know, just chilling. Like now. It's not that bad" chanyeol could feels baek is now smiling against his neck.

 

"Yeah, sure not" and with that, both of them fell asleep soundly. 

 

 

❤

 

 

"Fuck baek" Chanyeol groaned. "You're heavy as fuck. Get up" he slightly shook the older on top of him. Not that Baekhyun is that heavy. But he's still heavy and chanyeol kind of lacked of breathe. 

 

He heard baekhyun hissed and snuggling closer to him. He perfectly aware that baekhyun is not a morning person. Being his bestfriend for years now, he could list the things Baekhyun likes and hates if you asks him. Wake up in the morning surely one of the things Baekhyun despised the most. 

 

"Yeol can you like, i don't know man, shut up? I NEED MY BEAUTY SLEEP" He said with a hoarse voice. 

 

"You got schedule to attend remember? Your cbx schedule, no?" 

 

"I don't want to go" 

 

Chanyeol chuckled. "You are being ridiculous now, baek. Get your ass up and ready for your schedule." He waited for the answer only to realised Baek has drifted back to sleep when he got a silence for his question. 

 

"I will drive you there with your favourite car. How's that sound? Hmm?" Chanyeol once again, tried to convinced the clingy bear on top of him. He knew Baekhyun would not pass the chance to ride his new car, the Benz Mercedes. Ever since he had bought it, the older had taken a liking to the new car and often said it was really comfortable and could have just lives there. 

 

He clearly had the latter's attention when he looked up at chanyeol with that kind of 'i-hate-you' looks. His frown deepened when he saw chanyeol smirked at him playfully.

 

"Fine. But on one condition"

 

"What?"

 

"Lend me your sweater. I didn't bring it with me last night because a certain someone said we will only hangout and play games but i ended up had to stayed because that certain someone broke his promise" Chanyeol winced at the shades Baekhyun's throwing at him. 

 

"You said I'm forgiven!" The giant pouted. 

 

"Yeah forgiven but does not mean I forget, you know?" He smirked, knowing it's still a sensitive topic to Chanyeol. Truth to his words, Chanyeol expression did quickly fell when he said that. "Kidding bro" Baekhyun laughed when chanyeol glared at him. "Too soon?"

 

"Too soon" 

 

 

❤

 

 

Baekhyun checked himself on mirror to make sure he looked presentable enough for their fans later. Nowadays he is really busy with his cbx schedules. Exo schedules were already tiring enough with them having to prepare for their upcoming Exordium wolrd tour concert which is like just in a month. Not to mention that the company wanted Exo cbx to make a comeback when they were in midst for their upcoming concert. "To keep your fans entertained" they said. He called bullshit. He knew too well it's all about money to them.

 

Not that Baekhyun have anything against it though. He, with all his heart, really loved to perform on stage and keeps his beloved fans entertain. But come on? In the middle of their preparation for the concert? 

 

He could only rolled eyes when he thought about it.

 

"What were you thinking?" Baekhyun shrieked when Chanyeol suddenly popped out of nowhere behind him. "What the fuck Chanyeol!" He scolded the latter. His sudden presence really shocked him to say the least. He glared at the giant's reflection on the mirror. If glare could kill, chanyeol would've died by now.

 

Baekhyun rolled eyes again when the giant just smiled innocently at him. "Nothing." He answered Chanyeol's question followed by a tired sigh that left his mouth.

 

As if Chanyeol believed him. He snorted "Yeah sure. Nothing. I believe that. Like really believe it" he groaned in pain when baekhyun nudged him hard at the rib.

 

"Ouch fuck! What was that for?!"Chanyeol asked him with wide eyes.

 

"You deserved it, man" he was still checking himself on mirror before he remembered something. "Yeol!" 

 

"What?" Chanyeol raised his eyebrow. He was confused when the latter look at him with the, chanyeol quote, 'cute puppy eyes that people will fall for'

 

"Stop giving me that look or I won't give anything that you were about to ask for." Sure baekhyun is cute with that puppy looks. But he knew better that the older only gives him that look when he wants something. Which means literally everyday.

 

Baekhyun instantly dropped the puppy looks when he knew chanyeol didn't fell for it. "Lend me the perfume?"

 

Chanyeol gasped "Hell no. This perfume is expensive as fuck and I won't share it with you." He immediately felt bad when baekhyun pouted. Well he is not greedy nor selfish at all when it comes to share his things with people. He didn't mind it a bit. 

 

Unless the thing is limited edition and pricey as heck.

 

"But chan-"

 

"No"

 

"It's-"

 

"No, baekhyun"

 

"I-"

 

"I said no" he grumbled.

 

The atmosphere was tense for a second before baekhyun silently said "Fine" and get out from Chanyeol's room while not forgetting to slammed the door in the process. Loudly.

 

It was a spur of moment before Chanyeol realised that he just fucked up. 

 

He gulped. Baekhyun must be really mad at me judging by how he slammed the door just now. He then quickly dressed himself up and make his way out from his bedroom before he stopped and looked at his perfume on the table. 

 

Should I share you? But you are expensive as fuck. But then Baekhyun would sulk. Why are you limited edition, again?

 

Chanyeol internal conflict is slowly killing him. Abandoned all his thoughts, he grabbed that perfume and went out from his bedroom only to saw Baekhyun sitting on the sofa while scrolling something in his phone. 

 

He knew Baekhyun could sense his presence but the older cleary chooses to ignored him and glued his eyes to the phone. Determined to makes Baekhyun notices his presence, he cleared his throat a few times. His attempts on making Baekhyun look at him failed but he tried again nonetheless.  He almost choked on his spit when the latter suddenly looked at him, unfazed, and said "You're ready? Let's go." 

 

He got up from the sofa and walked towards the main door before Chanyeol hold his wrist. He was shocked but quickly regained his posture and was ready to glare at the giant but it failed because Chanyeol was giving him that sad pout and puppy eyes. 

 

Chanyeol may look like a giant who only knows how to shows the dumb smiles and sometimes cool too. But Baekhyun knew better that this giant in front of him now is someone who is really sensitive and will dwell on something for a long time especially if it is his fault. And seeing the cute giant looked at him with that sad puppy eyes and the pout like a kid who just got his candy stolen makes Baekhyun feels bad to say the least.

 

His gaze softened when he heard Chanyeol mumbled something under his breath. He chuckled "What did you say?" He almost cooed at the sight Chanyeol holding his wrist with his head lowered, probably trying to avoid Baekhyun's eyes. 

 

"I said I'm sorry, 'kay? Here" Baekhyun raised one of his eyebrow when Chanyeol takes his hand and put something on his palm. He widened when he realized it was the perfume he wanted to tried.

 

"There's still a lot and I dont mind sharing with you." Chanyeol gathered his courage to look at the brunette in front of him and when he did, he saw Baekhyun was smiling at him widely. 

 

"You didn't have to, you know? I mean I kind of understand that this thing are limited edition. So it's only normal if you don't want to share." Baekhyun smiled. "It's okay, yeol. I'll just wear my perfume later."

 

"No. I won't have any of it. Wear it."

 

"But yeol-"

 

"Uh uh"

 

"Chanyeol I-" his sentence were cuts off when Chanyeol put a finger on his lips, as if asking him to quiet and before he knows it, Chanyeol already sprayed his perfume all over his body. 

 

He grinned. Obviously proud of his action sprayed the perfume on Baekhyun. "Now you smells like me." 

 

Baekhyun could only laughed at his bestfriend antics and punched his shoulder lightly. "You are ridiculous, y'know?" 

 

"So we're cool now?"

 

"When are we not?" Chanyeol ruffles baekhyun's soft hair and let out a small laugh before he took baek's wrist and lead him to their car.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats for surviving until the end XD Thankyou for reading this ^^


End file.
